I'm In Love With Him After All
by TaylorCielAlois9880
Summary: "Alois follow me." "Young master, you can bathe by yourself." "No, Alois is coming with me!" "Young master, That is not a good ideas." "Sebastian, I can do as I please, now go start dinner!" WARNING: SPOILER!(Season 2 Episode 8) and LEMON!


**I do not own Black Butler, I only own the story. I hope you like =)**

**WARNING: SPOILERS!**

"Young master, we must be on our way now if we want to be home in time for dinner." Sebastian says putting my coat on for me. We are meeting Grell at some new amusement park that was built recently over the last couple of weeks. Sebastian keeps telling me I'll have fun, but who cares about childish rides anyway?

"Do you think Alois and his butler will be there?" I ask, for no particular reason.

"I don't really know the answer to be honest." Sebastian says looking to the sky.

"Okay, so now tell me, why we are walking at night and not going by carriage like we should be?" I ask not really caring for the answer.

"Well its a nice night out young master."

"Let me guess, it was Grell's idea as well." Just because they're dating does not mean he can start changing plans around. He ignores my question and we keep walking. He never answers me when its about Grell, I wonder why. We walk silently side by side for some time until I hear a strange scattering sound in the woods to our left.

"Sebastian, did you hear that?"

"Its probably just an animal don't worry young master."

"It didn't sound like an animal." Before he can reply there is the sound of sobbing and pleading in the same direction. I look at Sebastian wondering what he's thinking.

"Stay here and ill be right back." He says and before I know it he has disappeared into the woods leaving me alone. After about three minutes of waiting I start to walk into the woods looking for my butler and the problem. The further I go the louder the cry gets almost sounding like Alois but not quite. All of a sudden I see Grell with his chainsaw stabbed into Hannah's stomach. Now knowing it must be Alois sobbing I start to panic. Where is he? When I feel I am far enough away that they can't hear me I start to panic.

"Alois, where are you!?" I don't know why but I feel the urge to see him and hold him in my arms. But there's no reply and I can't stop the tears from running down my face. I finally see him.

"Alois!" Claude is in front of him with a knife in his hand about to stab him without him noticing.

"Claude drop the knife now!" I yell but it sounds strangled because of my crying. He looks at me with a snide smile and goes back to what he was doing.

I run over wrapping my my arms around Alois. "Don't touch him!" Coming out of shock he looks at me with his tear-soaked face then buries his head into the crook of my neck. I hold him tightly.

"Young master, close your eyes" I hear Sebastian from above me. I obey knowing I should. I hear Claude scream and Sebastian growl.

"Whats going on?" Alois asks in confusion.

"Nothing just stay calm" I say trying to to comfort him. Ignoring me he whips his head to look and I try to cover his eyes but its to late hes looking right at them. I can't help but look myself. And there it is a beautiful, angelic demon with stripper boots, a tight black tank top, black leggings, and black pigtails. I hear Grell squeal behind us as the screaming comes to an end and Sebastian gos back to normal. I look at Alois and his eyes are open wide.

"Alois it's fine look at me." When he does not I kiss him. He jumps but quickly kisses back.

"You did not listen to my Young master." Sebastian frowns at Alois.

"I'm sorry." We both say looking down at the ground. Wait, why am I saying such things to my butler? Me, Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive estate.

"Its fine young master, you were bound to see it one day, as for you Alois-" All of a sudden I hear Alois breaks out in to a fit of laughter.

"Alois, Why are you laughing at a time like this?"

"Ha-hahaha-did you see him! He was a girl! Hahaha!" He starts to laugh even harder, I can't help but laugh with him.

"Young master would you like to go back to the estate?"

"Yes, and we are bringing Alois with us." Standing I pull Alois with me, who finally stopped laughing.

"As you wish young master." We walk back to the estate in the dark.

After arriving at the estate we look down at our cloths in the light seeing that we are filthy.

"Young master, Ill start the water so that you can go take a bath, you're all muddy."

"Okay." I say feeling gross. After some time I start to walk up the stairs.

"Alois follow me."

"Young master, you can bathe by yourself ."

"No, Alois is coming with me!"

"Young master, That is not a good ideas."

"Sebastian, I can do as I please, now go start dinner!"

"Yes, young master." He finally says bowing slightly.

"Now lets go Alois." He follows me into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Striping down I step into the nice warm bath sitting to one side then look at Alois, whose mouth is hung wide open and he is still dressed.

"Well, don't just stand there staring at me like some pervert." I motion with my hand for him to come over. He quickly closes his mouth, undresses, gets in the bath on the other side of me, and relaxes. "Come over here, Alois." His eyes grow wide, but he gets closer." I grab his arm, pulling him into a kiss. He try's to back away, but I hold on tighter, until he kisses back. I pull him down on top of me, feeling our members brush against each other.

"Ah, C-Ciel..." He moans out my name, and I feel sweet ecstasy envelope my body. I flip him onto his back, not breaking the kiss, grinding our crotches together, wanting to feel the friction. Alois starts to pant and gasping, his member twitching with excitement.

"Alois...ah...I-I'm putting it in." I can't wait to be sheathed in him any longer. When he doesn't protest I slide myself into him gently, but he pushes himself, making me go all the way in. I pull away from the kiss, going to his neck to leave a few marks, to indicate to everyone that I now own his body and heart. I pull out and he slams down, we do that for awhile, until me are in perfect rhythm.

"C-Ciel...mmm...I-I'm gonna cum..." He says, between pants.

"M-me too...Let's cum together..." I pull out, slamming back in, and burying myself as deep as I can into him.

"Ciel/Alois!" Shuttering and gasping, we kiss one more time, as we cum.

When we are collected we stand up, darning the water, and turning on the shower. As soon as we are clean we go to me room and dress quickly, yes I learned to dress myself, that is after I fell in love with Alois of course, I just like having Sebastian do it for me. When we finish we go down stairs and eat our dinner.

"Alois will be moving into the estate with us, starting today. I will set the guest bed for him."

"He can sleep in my bed."

"As you wish, Young Master." That night when we went to bed Alois and I don't get much sleep, and for days after that.


End file.
